concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther Grosvenor
1976 Widowmaker 1976 Widowmaker, UK dates supporting Nazareth, UK 1976 Widowmaker, Marquee, London UK 1976.03 Widowmaker, UK dates with Boxer, UK Boxer 1976.04.20 Widowmaker, Free Trade Hall, Manchester UK Supporting Nazareth 1976.04.21 Widowmaker, City Hall, Newcastle UK Supporting Nazareth 1976.04.22 Widowmaker, Odeon, Edinburgh Scotland Supporting Nazareth 1976.04.23 Widowmaker, Apollo, Glasgow Scotland Supporting Nazareth 1976.04.24 Widowmaker, Odeon, Birmingham UK Supporting Nazareth 1976.04.25 Widowmaker, Hammersmith Odeon, London UK Supporting Nazareth 1976.04.30 Widowmaker, Surrey University, Guildford UK 1976.05.01 Widowmaker, Colchester University, Essex UK 1976.05.08 Widowmaker, Friars, Maxwell Hall, Aylesbury Civic Centre, Aylesbury UK Upp 1976.05.14 Widowmaker, College of Further Education, Newcastle-Under-Lyme UK 1976.05.15 Widowmaker, Leescliff Hall, Folkstone UK 1976.05.18 Widowmaker, Top Rank, Cardiff Wales 1976.05.20 Widowmaker, The Court, Tunbridge Wells UK 1976.05.21 Widowmaker, Town Hall, High Wycombe UK 1976.05.22 Canceled: Widowmaker, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK 1976.05.22 Widowmaker, Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone UK Fastbuck 1976.05.23 Canceled: Widowmaker, Davenport Theatre, Stockport UK 1976.05.23 Widowmaker, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK 1976.05.28 Canceled: Widowmaker, Victoria Hall, Hanley UK 1976.05.28 Widowmaker, The Manor, Ipswich UK 1976.05.29 Widowmaker, City Hall, St Albans UK 1976.05.31 Widowmaker, Charlton Football Ground, London UK supporting The Who 1976.06.05 Widowmaker, Celtic Football Ground, Glasgow Scotland supporting The Who 1976.06.12 Widowmaker, Vetch Feetball Ground, Swansea Wales supporting The Who 1976.08.23 Widowmaker, Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg MB supporting ELO 1976.09 Widowmaker, Universal Amphiteatre, Universal City CA supporting ELO 1976.09.05 Widowmaker, Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs NY supporting ELO 1976.09.10 Widowmaker, Indiana State University, Terre Haute IN supporting ELO, also Styx 1976.09.11 Widowmaker, New Century Theatre, Buffalo NY supporting ELO 1976.10.13 Widowmaker, The Starwood, Los Angeles CA Artful Dodger 1976.10.14 Widowmaker, The Starwood, Los Angeles CA Artful Dodger 1977 1977.03.23 Widowmaker, Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis MO supporting ELO 1977.03.25 Widowmaker, Rainbow, London, ENG (Supporting Golden Earring) 1977.04.01 Widowmaker, West Runton Pavillion, Cromer, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.02 Widowmaker, Country Club, Northampton, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.09 Widowmaker, Leas Cliff Hall, Folkstone, ENG (supported by Quartz, WHO did not appear) 1977.04.13 Widowmaker, Assembly Halls, Tunbridge Wells, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.15 Widowmaker, Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.16 Widowmaker, Casino Club, Wigan, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.19 Widowmaker, Tiffany's, Scunthorpe, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.20 Widowmaker, Trent Polytechnic, Nottingham, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.21 Widowmaker, Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.22 Widowmaker, Edinburgh University, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.23 Widowmaker, Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.24 Widowmaker, Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.26 Canceled: Widowmaker, Kent University, Canterbury, ENG (cancelled, supported by Quartz) 1977.04.27 Widowmaker, Top Rank, Brighton, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.28 Widowmaker, Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.29 Widowmaker, Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Quartz) 1977.04.30 Widowmaker, Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 1, 1977 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 2, 1977 Top Of The World, Stafford, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 3, 1977 Town Hall, Loughborough, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 4, 1977 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 5, 1977 Plymouth Woods, Plymouth, ENG May 6, 1977 Bath University, Bath, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 7, 1977 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 10, 1977 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 11, 1977 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 12, 1977 Bishop Grosseteste College, Lincoln, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 13, 1977 Sound Circus, London, ENG (supported by Quartz) May 14, 1977 City Hall, St. Albans, ENG (cancelled, supported by Quartz) 1977.06.12 LG, Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto ON (supporting Ted Nugent) 1977.08 Widowmaker, Capital Theater, Passaic NJ (supporting Ted Nugent) 2000 2000.09.14 LG, Steve Dolan Benefit, Marrs Bar, Worcester UK 2004 2004.11.24 LG, Greg Ridley Memorial, Carling Academy, London UK 2005 2005.09.24 LG, Marrs Bar, Worcester UK gig 2006 2006.01.28 LG, Rock and Blues Festival, Butlin's, Skegness UK 2006.06.03 LG, South Shields UK Nichols on drums 2006.11.26 LG, Brentwood Centre, Brentwood UK Mud, T Rextasy, Steve Harley, Slade, Sweet 2007 2007.02.24 LG, Springhead, Hull UK 2007.03.02 LG, Butlin's, Minehead UK 2007.03.03 LG, Butlin's, Skegness UK 2007.05.18 LG, Classic Rock Festival, Sandes Norway Blondie, Dr. Feelgood, Rick Wakeman, Whitesnake 2007.08.26 LG, Colne Festival, Colne UK 2008 2008.05.23 LG, Classic Rock Festival, Sandes Norway Rod Stewart